Another to the List
by Jogden24
Summary: Set many years before the Games with Katniss Everdeen. This is the 51st Annual Hunger Games, After Haymitch Abernathy is named Victor of the Second Quarter Quell, an eager, strong and willful boy from District 6 likes his chances.
1. Chapter 1

**Another to the list**

**Chapter 1**

The Town Center is already crowded, it takes me a while to get in place with all the other 17 year old boys, making my way through teary eyed parents, I look around and I see the same as I have always seen on this miserable "holiday", scared, anxious faces on all those around me, and why shouldn't they be, it is the day of the reaping after all.

Suddenly all are in place and everything is quiet as the people from the Capitol take their places on stage. I can't help but smirk, just look at them, in their colourful dresses and suits, not the pretty kind of colours either, the kind that hurts your eyes just to look at them, they seem so out of place here in District 6, what am I talking about, ofcourse they look out of place, they are citizens of the Capitol. The President of the Capitol begins to talk through the massive speakers, my brain instantly mutes him as I think about what I am about to do, a rare thing to occur in all districts of Panem, unless you're from District 1, 2 or 4 that is, but I know that I must do this, I have to do this, because I can't live this way anymore, alone. I step back into the present as an annoyingly cheerful middle-aged woman stands up and moves to center stage and begins to speak.

"Happy Hunger Games District 6" she says in a high pitched voice, she just can't wait to see children die can she. Her face stiffens as she gets no reply from the audience, does she expect us to be excited or something? She then slowly walks over to one of the glass balls, which holds names of every girl aged 12-18 in District 6.

"As always, ladies first" She says eagerly. I quickly glance over to the section of children where all the girls wait for their name to be called. "Rosee Copper" She announces. Of all the girls in District 6, it had to be her, the only girl who I once loved, Once. This frustrates me. I'm stunned for a moment, but then gather myself and prepare for what I'm about to do. I look up and Rosee is standing on the stage looking for help that she knows won't come, silent, she waits for her competition, waits for me. "Now the boys" the annoying women says.

The boys name has been called, but before he has even taken 2 steps, I speak out loud and clear. "I volunteer as Tribute for District 6"

The shocked look on everybody's face is priceless, most of them don't even know who I am, but they will now remember me. I look at the boy that I have just saved, he's so tiny, 13 or 14 would be my guess, he never would of made it, but I can tell he's relieved and so are his family, I'm up on stage when the woman from the Capitol asks for my name. She then begins to speak.

"District 6, I give you, your tributes for the 51st Annual Hunger Games, Rosee Copper and Tommas Walker"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

This is the part I'm really not looking forward too, sitting in the Justice building for an hour whilst family and friends of Rosee say their goodbyes to the unfortunate girl, she's not going to be coming back, she must know this and so must her loved ones. Time passes by, and here I am still waiting. Time seems to be going really slow as I sit on the couch provided, alone, as I have always been, well not always, I once had a family, no longer though. My dad died at the factory where they make railway tracks, ironic, seeing that's what District 6 is known for, transportation. My mother also met her end years ago. To this day, the cause of her death is unknown to me. I last saw her leaving our home to meet up with a peacekeeper. That's right, my mother was dating a peacekeeper, I hated her for this, and I have no doubt that it had something to do her death. And just like that, at the age of 12, I was alone. The Children's Hostel was too overcrowded to accept me, really? They couldn't manage one more helpless case?

For 5 years now I've been making do, looking for work anyway I can just so I could eat and afford shelter for a night or two. But in all that time, only one person ever showed me kindness, and now, we both are being thrown into an arena with 22 other tributes to fight until only one remains. Which will be me, I promise to myself that it will be me, no more being alone, no more begging for coin, I will win these games and be crowned a Victor of District 6, have my own house and be filthy rich, though make no mistake, I'm not doing this for the money, okay, partly for the money, but the main reason I'm doing this is because I want to be known. I want people to know my name, I want to go down in history as a Hunger Games Victor, prove that I am more than nothing, which is what people treat me like these days. I made this commitment to myself during my first reaping at age 12. That one day, when I am stronger, older and more willing, I will volunteer, and win the games. This is the year, I'm strong and most definitely willing, why wait one more year, I can do this now. No doubt I have the capability of killing, though that being said, I recently made a rule for myself, one I must abide by, I will not kill a 12 year old tribute, though I might make an acceptation if they are a Career.

I thought of this whilst watching the 50th Hunger Games last year, the female tribute from District 2 hacked off a young girls head without a second thought. I've heard the arena can turn you into something you're not, but I have immense will power and I will not succumb to the Capitol and their animalistic ways. Though I was sure pleased when said Career tribute from District 2 died by the hands of the one and only Haymitch Abernathy. Who could ever forget his name, not only a Victor for District 12, which is more rare than a volunteer, but someone who made the Capitol look like fools, using their own games against them. A silly move still, The capitol must hate him. But if a 16 year old boy from District 12 can win, then I should have no problem.

"Finally" I say as the peacekeepers come in to collect me. Now making our way down to the station where the glorious Capitol train awaits, I can't help but admire this creation then ofcourse I realize, we, the people of District 6 built this. I board the train and take a glance back, memories rush over my head from the time I've spent here. Though not the best of memories, I say goodbye, just in case I don't return. Rosee is on board now as well, but immediately wants to be taken to her room, probably to wipe her face, tears are streaming from her eyes, down her cheeks, dripping from underneath her chin. I see this as a sign of weakness, she needs to be strong for the weeks to come. Hopefully someone else kills her before I have too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hours into the journey, this long painful journey, nothing has really happened, apart from being shown my room and how all the shower buttons work. Complicated would be an understatement, why not just have a simple on and off lever, though nothing is simple when it comes to the Capitol, except maybe their minds. There is somebody knocking at my door.

"Dinner is now being served" I hear in a hollow tone. I immediately take route for the canteen, a whole carriage dedicated for food.

"Wow" is my only response, unless you also count my eyes being wider than they have ever been. It would be impossible for me to name all the different types and cuts of meat available, then all the green stuff too, though I'm not too keen on that. But I could definitely put on some weight to prepare myself for the arena. Starvation, that's usually a very high cause of death in the arena, below being decapitated by a Tribute or eating something that was really poison, just like most of the deaths in the last Hunger Games.

I look up feeling queasy after unwisely stuffing my mouth, and see Rosee enter the room. Big puffy bags around her eyes from the hours of crying. She better straighten up and prepare herself, she then looks at me, right into my eyes. Blue, just how I remember them, her clear blue eyes that I used to gaze into for what seemed like days, you could literally get lost in them. This angers me, brings back the thought of her disappearing from the grasp of my hands. She left, left me without giving notice, and just like that I was alone again. We were never dating each other, we were friends, the very best of friends, the kind that you would give up your life for, well at least that's how I felt.

We are both orphans, all that's left to carry on our family's names, it made living on the streets bearable, always comforting each other and keeping ourselves warm, this went on for quite some time until one day, she was taken in. By a wealthy family, well, wealthy enough to never be scared of not having food on the table. At first I was happy for her, nobody that sweet deserves to be homeless. Then I realized that she had just left me, just like that, no goodbyes, no apologies, no trying to convince the family to take me in as well. She knew she got lucky, so she decided to forget about our friendship and loyalty just so she could have a nice warm bed to sleep in. Looks like she's not so lucky now. Actually, killing her doesn't seem like such a bad idea now. Maybe it would be best if I was the one to do it.

I'm back in my room now and preparing for sleep, in a matter of hours we will be arriving at the Capitol, and that's when it all starts. The Chariot Rides, the training, the interviews and then, the Arena. I find myself longing for it, I want to be in there now, the quicker the better. Just as darkness is about to take me into my dreams, I hear a knock at my door. Who the hell? Even the catering staff would be sleeping at this time. I walk to the door in my underwear, half asleep, I open it. She looks as shocked as I am, then I remember, I'm in my boxer shorts, though I don't care.

"Uhh.. umm.. pardon, I know it's late" she mumbles.

"Yeah, it is late, I was about to go to sleep" I say.

"I just wanted to.. to say" still mumbling under her words.

"What? I'm tired, just tell me" I'm pretty annoyed now.

"I'm sorry" she says looking straight into my eyes, then immediately looks back down at the ground as she walks back to her room. I close the door, and stand still in confusion.

"Sorry" I mimic her words, sorry for what, sorry for waking me up, for making a fool of herself, or sorry for something else, for something she regrets, something that is only a memory to us both. I let out a sigh as I think about what to make of that brief encounter, Killing her might not be so easy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I'm awoken by somebody sitting on the end of my bed. It's Curtis, Curtis Greene, The victor of the 43rd Hunger Games, also the last person of District 6 to win the Games. He will be my mentor for the weeks to come, telling me all about the arena, what it's like being in there for real. He is also the person in charge of my sponsors, when I have some. I will have many, a handsome, strong, 17 year old, who wouldn't put money behind me. Not to mention how much better I will look when the stylists have worked their magic on me. He looks at me for a few seconds, taking in my size until he speaks.

"So why did you volunteer?" he says.

"Why not? I have no meaning in the District" I instantaneously reply. He says nothing, but I can tell that he is judging me. Let him, I used to being looked down upon. He leaves, but before I hear the sound of the door closing, he says a few more words.

"It's not that great being a Victor just so you know" he states. I then hear the sounds of screeching, signifying that we are slowing down and approaching the Capitol train station. I quickly get dressed in some clothes that are provided for me, courtesy of the Capitol. They're not so bad, just some dark green cargo pants and a black top. I leave my room and head to the area of the train that I boarded. Rosee is waiting already. She's looking pretty strong today, well at least stronger than she has been all since her name being called at the reaping. Maybe she has finally got her act together, she doesn't want to be looking weak before the Games, if she did, nobody in their right mind would sponsor her, even if she is quite beautiful. What am I saying? The last thing I need is to have thoughts like that. She makes no eye contact with me, probably still embarrassed from her visit to me in the late hours last night.

We're standing next to each other about to leave the train and I feel something brush against the top of my hand, hers. We look at each other at the same time, and both surprised clearly an accident. Though as soon as I felt her touch, dozens of images flew through my head, memories. Of when we used to hold hands, we did it all the time, it was an act of trust, though for me, it was also love. Love. What a strange human emotion, one minute you would do anything for them and the next, you're thinking about whether you should kill them or not. Her visit last night shocked me and played with my mind. I know she was apologizing for leaving me and as much as I actually appreciate that, it doesn't change a thing. One of us will die soon. She will. I have to survive. I want to survive. I need to survive.

Suddenly we are split up and in the stylist hands. Now these are freaky looking people, if you could class them as people. Some of them have even altered the colour of their skin completely, one of them, a young girl that must be new has green skin. They go right ahead and improve the look that I have, shaving my beard, trimming my hair and cleaning out all the dirt under my nails. When they are done, I'm taken back on how much better I look. Yes, I will have many sponsors. They then leave as a tall women enters, She looks more humane than the others but is still stinking of the Capitol. She is holding my outfit for the Chariot Rides. Really? Am I seriously going to have to where this as we ride through the city. She holds up a black overall which looks like the headlights of a car. But obviously is has to be something to represent District 6, and a car certainly is suited in the Transportation category. I let an image of Rosee wearing a similar outfit and let out a little laugh, the woman looks confused but then proceeds and dresses me. Damn it, it appears Rosee has gotten to me, already taking over my thoughts. I miss her, but I also hate her.

We are both now standing on our Chariot, waiting to proceed with the presentation ceremony. Even with the silly outfit she is wearing, She looks stunning. her long blonde hair flowing behind her back, all the attention has been drawn to her face. She has never looked so, bright. I have to give the stylists credit, they know how to even make dirt shine.

The ride begins and a boom of screams and applause overwhelm us, the cameras point to us and we are both on one of the giant screens, but all I can see is Rosee, her skin looks so smooth and her lips soft. It makes me want to brush my hands against them. Oh god, my worst fear is happening, I'm becoming attracted to her again. The cameras then glide over our heads to focus on District 7, then 8 and so on.

The Ride is over and before I know it, I'm in my new room where I will be based for the next few days. Training starts tomorrow, the best thing for me to do is to learn some new things that will help me in the Arena. I will also be taking in my competition. I've already seen what the Tributes from the career Districts look like but only one really concerns me, he is the same age as me, though he is something entirely different. He is a Monster.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

No sleep. This is not a good sign, even though yesterday was pretty exhausting with all the posing, smiling and looking pretty for the cameras, darkness and the world of dreams surely evaded me. Tossing and turning for hours on end recollecting lost memories of me and Rosee sure seem to be impacting my determination to win these games.

Many bad thoughts entered my mind, most of them about trying to avoid her from now on, that way she can't screw with my head, I need to stay focused, keep my eye on the prize. To do that, I can't speak to her anymore, not only voice communication, but avoid her in every way, no eye contact, no nothing. But that's the part that upsets me, the part that proves she is already messing up with my mind. I want to see her again, to speak to her, to hold her. No matter how many times I try to rid the image of me and her together, her bright face, her long blonde hair, those perfect clear blue eyes just keep coming back.

Maybe I should just accept the fact that I am falling for her all over again and pray to the sky that we don't meet in the Arena, pray that it doesn't come down to just the two of us, as I'm afraid I'll do something monumentally stupid and let her win, meaning my depart from the living world. Which would also mean volunteering as a Tribute was a completely pointless decision to make, and worst of all, the whole of Panem would not remember me. I am still strong and believe I can still win the games, as long as Rosee isn't my final opponent.

It is the first day of training and all 24 Tributes will be in one big room together, learning all different ways of killing, which we will be demonstrating to each other first hand when the Games begin. But before all that, we have to fill our bellies. Breakfast time. I walk across the corridor of our floor towards the kitchen, surprisingly a long journey for just some bread. The training tower has 12 levels, a level for each District, so this is how it feels to be rich, I can't wait. Curtis and Rosee are already sitting at the table. They are in mid conversation when they notice me, Curtis then includes me to the matter at hand.

"Ahh you're finally up, come sit down, I have something to discuss with you both"

"Can I at least have something to eat first?" I ask

"Sure, whatever, I can talk and you both listen" He says. I gather some food and put them on my plate, bread, egg, and this must be bacon, I've never tasted it before.

"Wow, this tastes so good!" I say a bit to pleasantly for my normal nature.

"Only the best, from the capitol" Rosee says sarcastically. This brings on a smile, she also smiles. Well so much for avoiding her. Curtis begins to speak.

"So today is you're first training session, any thoughts on what you're going to start with?"

"Maybe spear throwing? There's always spears in the Arena" Rosee says. She really wants to learn that? Before even learning about ways to defend herself or how to even start a fire? She wants to get right into the offensive? I remember the determination she had to survive when we were living on the streets of District 6, it even rivalled mine. So no doubt she will be able to find food and water, but still, she's showing aggression and, well, this frightens me. An image of her hurling a spear at someone just doesn't fit right inside my mind.

"Okay, and what about you Tommas? Any plans?" Curtis says.

"Erm, I think I'm going to learn about setting traps.. snares" I reply. The good thing about traps is that, if set up correctly, they can kill not only animals but Tributes as well. So many times I've seen Tributes dangle from a tree in a net just waiting for an arrow or spear to pierce their body. "Then I will think about weapons".

"Good good, so you're both set for the day. You know, it might not be a bad idea to try and make some friends, no doubt the careers will form an alliance, so you two might want to think about starting your own" says Curtis. An alliance? It's true, the careers will definitely team up to take everyone down until it's just them left and then kill each other. But the thought of starting my own, well, it never popped into my head. Maybe I should do that, but making friends and then fighting them to the death kind of doesn't feel right. Definitely something to think about though.

Me and Rosee are now at training, there are many experts scattered around the room, each professionals at what they are willing to teach us, from tying knots to sword handling. All the Careers are huddled around the sparring area, wielding swords and axes like they have been using them for years, which obviously they have. I see Rosee standing not too far from them, at the Shooting range for archery and spear throwing. I stop listening to the expert on edible plants and berries, and watch. She nods at the instructor then takes hold of a spear nearly twice the size of her. She walks over to the range and takes position. She looks so fierce, strong. I blink and watch as the spear fly's through the air, such speed behind it, the tip then sticks firmly into the mannequin, which then falls to the ground. All eyes are now fixed on her. My eyes are watching closely, but the careers are watching closer. Definitely taking her into account, she has become a main target.


End file.
